


Untitled Drabble #1

by Blubunn



Series: SPN AU BINGO 2017/2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drabble Collection, Flirty!Dean, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendly competition, Inspired by Art, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, SPN AU Bingo, Student!Castiel, Student!Dean, Tumblr: spnaubingo, smart!Castiel, smart!Dean, spnaubingo, tsundere!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: As the top two students in their class, Dean and Castiel decide it would be wise to study together to keep those positions for themselves. Or so they said.





	Untitled Drabble #1

 

"So when are you gonna let me take you out on that date," Dean asked as he rested his chin on his folded arms. He smiled at Castiel over his reading glasses, watching him as he scribbled in his notebook. His stoic friend didn't even spare him a glance.  
"I'm sure you didn't ask to be my study partner just to garner a date from me, Winchester," Castiel scolded him, his eyes never leaving his textbook.

  
Dean couldn't help the smirk that touched his lips, "Right. About as sure as I am that you only agreed to be my study partner so you could try to gain an advantage over me. How many more points did I have over you last grading period?" That gave Dean the attention he wanted from their class’s second best student, from the uptight angel-faced boy who was so determined to beat him in all their shared lessons. His smile broadened as Castiel turned those large, oceanic eyes on him.

  
"You think I put that much thought into you?" Castiel challenged in agitation. "Have you even bothered to consider that maybe I only thought that you would make for a serious study partner since your scores were... _marginally_ better than mine. I suppose I am mistaken," he added, shutting his book.

  
Dean only smiled at Castiel as he went through the motions of leaving, snickering cheekily as he saw those movements begin to slow. He was waiting for Dean to stop him. He decided to throw the boy a bone. "How about this, angel," Dean teased as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose, earning him a very stormy glare from his partner, "we'll keep studying together until the report cards come in. If my score is higher than yours, you go see a movie with me."

  
Castiel glared at him for a moment. "What do I get if my scores are higher?" he inquired.

Dean let his glasses drop low on his nose again, grinning wickedly at his rival as he eyed him over the rims, “ _Anything_ your sweet heart desires.”

For a moment, Castiel only watched his rival in quiet contemplation. Finally, he sat back down and put on a pair of his own reading glasses. He was serious now, and Dean knew it. “If my score is higher,” Castiel began as he opened his notebook, “you have to buy us dinner for a month. No less than four dinners.”

“Dinner?” Dean's brow quirked.

“At least four of them,” Castiel emphasised with a little nod, not looking up at him as he resumed scribbling notes from his book. “Your taste in movies is abominable.”

Dean smirked, settling back into his chair and finally bringing his own books out. “You got yourself a bet, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **square filled** : Student!Dean  
>  **ship** : Destiel  
>  **rating** : General  
>  **tags** : Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Student!Dean, Student!Castiel, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, smart!Dean, smart!Castiel, Friendly competition, Rivals to Lovers, tsundere!Castiel, Flirty!Dean  
>  **summary** : As the top two students in their class, Dean and Castiel decide it would be wise to study together to keep those positions for themselves. Or so they said.  
>  **word count** : 462  
> written/created for [spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com)


End file.
